The First Time is Always Awkward
by Alabaster86
Summary: Mai and Zuko make love for the first time, then a second, third and fourth.  Lemony content but more as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Time is Always Awkward**

Mai slapped her forehead as she watched Zuko pace her bedroom, walking from the window to the sofa to her bed and then back again over and over. If only she'd kept her mouth shut about that stupid war meeting. His mood had gone from playful and sweet to brooding and sour in the blink of an eye.

Even going back to the palace and confronting Azula did nothing to ease her boyfriend's frazzled emotions. He needed to calm down and he needed to do it immediately, before his already fragile mind exploded into bits right in front of her.

She took the initiative as she often did in their relationship; Mai grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him gently on to the plush red sofa and straddled his legs so that he couldn't move.

"What are you doing?" the Fire Nation prince asked irritably.

His beautiful gold eyes flared with anger and his lips twisted with an all too familiar scowl.

"I'm sitting on your lap, idiot," she replied and then placed her thin lips firmly against his.

He resisted for longer than she figured he would, but eventually gave into the charms of her warm mouth. Reaching upward, she pulled his dark hair loose, throwing the scarlet flame shaped hairpiece aside. His hair felt good in her fingers, smooth and soft. Mai dragged her unpainted nails along his scalp and down through the dark strands. Zuko hissed, sucking in his breath for a moment. Mai kissed harder and tugged on his hair, eliciting another intake of breath.

Despite the bulk of his robes, Mai felt his arousal against the inside of her thigh. She wriggled a bit and Zuko bit off a moan. His own kissing became more vigorous, more intense and he began to grow warmer. His hands on her back felt almost hot and Mai reveled in the sensation of his fingers dancing up and down her spine.

This, right here, was as far as they had ever gone before, with intimacy that is. They were young and they were healthy and they definitely loved each other but something always stopped them from moving beyond kissing and touching. She protected herself with regular doses of contraceptive herbal tea in case they ever did actually make love, so the fear of pregnancy wasn't it. Maybe it was the fear of being awkward and fumbling around like the pair of inexperienced lovers they were. Whatever the case, the couple had an unspoken agreement to stop when things reached a certain level of intensity.

"Zuko," Mai stated as she pulled her swollen lips away from his. "I think I'm ready and I think you need, well, to relax even more."

His undamaged eye widened in panic and his fingers gripped the fine material of her outer tunic. The knife thrower stroked his cheek with her hand, running her delicate fingers along the rough edges of his scar.

"You'll be fine," she whispered. "I'll be fine. Don't you want to make love to me?"

"You know I do," he replied emphatically.

Zuko gripped her waist tightly and adjusted Mai's position so that she sat directly on top of his groin. He thrust upward, hard, and she felt the firmness and heat press against her own groin.

"Mmmmmmm," Mai moaned. "Feels good."

"What if I can't, I don't know, satisfy you? What if I'm a terrible lover?"

"Oh, Zuko, I think the first time for everyone is awkward and probably not that great."

"But we need to have a first time so that we can have a much better next time," the prince smirked, finally getting into the spirit of things.

"Exactly," Mai agreed with her own matching smirk.

"So, um, what do we do?" the prince asked.

Both knew the basic mechanics of sex, but neither knew the finer points. Mai hesitated briefly and then stood up. She slowly took off her outer tunic, the sleeveless burgundy one she wore over her traditional reds, and placed it over the back of the sofa.

"Your turn now," she stated mischievously.

"Um, um," Zuko stammered and then got up from the couch.

He peeled off the ornate dark red cape like affair that covered his shoulders. They took turns until both were standing in only their undergarments. As more and more of Mai was revealed, Zuko grew more and more tongue tied. He had seen her bare shoulders and abdomen on Ember Island and had even briefly caressed the soft white skin when they snuck away for some private kisses, but he had never seen so much of her at once. Her beauty took his breath away and he wondered just how he would survive seeing all of her bared.

Hesitantly, he ran one finger along the length of her collarbone. It felt sharp and hard beneath the pliancy of her pale flesh. Reaching her shoulder, he drew the finger downward toward her wrist and then moved over to her stomach. He traced a line upwards and stopped just below the gentle swell of her bound breasts. He looked down at the floor and breathed in deeply.

"Don't stop," Mai ordered.

Raising his head, Zuko looked into her eyes and moved a trembling finger upwards just a bit. He moved slowly over the mound, stopping when he found her nipple, exploring how it felt beneath the fabric of her bindings. Mai closed her eyes briefly. Little sparks of sensation shuddered through her body and she wanted more.

"I'm taking these off," she announced and began to expertly unwind the white cloth.

Her chest was bare within seconds and all Zuko could do was stare and then blink rapidly as the sight of her overwhelmed him.

"And I still have my underwear to remove," Mai quipped as she gave her boyfriend a friendly poke.

"You're, you're….."

The knife thrower grabbed his right hand and placed it over her breast. Zuko was very alert very quickly. Mai's breast felt soft and smooth in his hand. It was small enough to fit but big enough to spill over his fingers just a bit; perfect. Daringly, he raised his left hand and cupped her other breast, running a hand across her pert pink nipple. Mai's breath quickened as Zuko continued to explore.

The prince removed his hands and replaced them with his mouth. Moving from one to the other, he kissed the breasts tenderly, almost reverently. His tongue flicked outward, skimming over a nipple. Growing bolder, Zuko bit down on the pink bud and Mai gasped. She grabbed hold of his head and pulled him upward, placing a searing kiss on his lips.

"My turn," she reminded him.

She ran cool hands over his firm chest, enjoying the feel of his well defined muscles, earned from years of training. Not satisfied, she moved her hands downward and tugged at the drawstring of his black silk underwear. She knelt down before him, appreciating the irony of the situation, and yanked the cloth until it pooled around his ankles.

Mai had _felt_ him before but that was nothing compared to seeing Zuko in all his glory. His member stood up proudly from its nest of tight black curls and she couldn't resist giving it a playful tug. Zuko growled deep in his throat and she took that as an indication that he was pleased. Giggling, Mai ran her fingers up and down its length, using a smooth, gliding motion until Zuko's eyes had rolled back in his head. She gave the tip a cheeky kiss and then stood up.

"Why did you stop?" he asked petulantly.

"I'm not undressed yet," she reminded him and his eyes popped open.

Seductively, Mai removed her own silk underwear, and stood naked before him. Once again, Zuko was speechless as his eyes roamed over her entire body. He stood there looking for a full minute before he stumbled forward and took his own turn at kneeling. He kissed impossibly smooth inner thighs and then, aroused by her scent, caressed her folds with warm fingers, finally pressing one inside her and feeling her heated depths. Mai twitched and jerked as her body reacted to Zuko's touch.

"Kiss me," she demanded. "Down there."

The prince didn't hesitate. He covered her sex with kisses, then removed his finger from inside her and replaced it with his tongue. His girlfriend's moans inspired him further; gone were the feelings of doubt and inadequacy, replaced with the simple, pure desire to make Mai happy. He felt for that special little spot Uncle had told him of during one of those frank and embarrassing talks they had. The prince knew when his roaming fingers found it; Mai almost jumped out of her skin.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at her. She was slightly flushed, a beautiful pink glow covering her soft, pale skin. Her hair was loose now. 'When did she do that?' Zuko wondered. He approved greatly. Her thick black tresses hung down her chest and around her face, sticking to the thin film of sweat on her skin and giving her an almost wild look.

Zuko let impulse take complete control. He picked her up off her feet and carried her to the bed, stumbling a bit before placing her on her back and covering her body with his. Mai didn't protest. The prince kissed her everywhere and her entire body felt as though a fire were raging through it. She grabbed hold of his behind and pulled him in closer, close enough for his member to slide along her wet folds.

"Mai," he groaned. "I can't wait anymore."

"Don't then," she replied.

Her voice was rough and raspy and excited Zuko even more. Awkwardly, he grabbed hold of himself and tried to guide his member inside. He remembered suddenly that a woman's first time hurt (another lesson from Iroh) and hesitated, getting up on his knees. He leaned down and kissed Mai, whispering apologies in her ear.

"Zuko, it's okay. It's not your fault. Please, just do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to beg?" Mai asked and began to rub herself.

Zuko's mouth hung open as he watched Mai's fingers. Ready to burst, he hesitated no longer. Swatting her hand aside, he lined himself up and pushed all the way in. He watched Mai's face carefully and murmured more apologies when she flinched. Zuko pulled out slowly, gauging Mai's reactions. She pulled him flush against her again and he began a steady stroking rhythm. Neither lasted very long and they came together in a mix of grunts and moans and gasped names.

They lay like that, unmoving and a bit bewildered, for a long time. Zuko's weight felt good. His warm breath against Mai's hair and his slurred words of love felt even better.

Finally she gave him a gentle shove and he rolled off, curling up beside her. Zuko looked drowsy and spent and Mai imagined that she looked the same.

"Zuko," she said softly.

"Mmm, what?" he asked.

"If that's our version of awkward, and we can only get better….."

"We're in for some great sex," the prince finished and placed a kiss on her nose.

_To be continued in 'The Second Time is Always Better'_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Time is Always Better**

They both slept soundly for an hour. Mai woke first and watched as her boyfriend emerged from slumber. It was rare to see his face so peaceful and easy. She reached out and traced her finger along his strong jaw then down his throat and onto his chest. The tickling sensations woke him completely and he opened golden eyes a bit at a time.

Turning to look at her, Zuko smiled brightly. His eyes held wonder in them; wonder that he lay in bed with Mai, wonder that they had made love and wonder that he hadn't botched it completely. Zuko was grateful to his Uncle Iroh for all those unwelcome talks about the opposite sex, what they needed, what they enjoyed, how to please them and so on. Agni knows, he had tried to ignore most of what the old man said, but something must have stuck.

Mai looked back and returned the smile. _She_ was grateful that Zuko had forgotten about the war meeting. Mai hated when he worried to excess. The prince ripped every word and every action apart, looking for hidden meanings, plots, subterfuge, anything that would make his life difficult. She supposed it made sense given his life. But it still tore her up when she was unable to make him feel better. It seemed that sex was a good palliative.

"So," Zuko drawled in an attempt to be seductive, "I've heard there are lots of, um, positions, for sex."

"Really and where did you hear that?" Mai asked.

She arched her eyebrows and looked curiously at him.

"Oh, well, my uncle used to give me these talks. Agni, he went on and on and he got so, well, explicit. I was mortified. But I learned a few things."

"Is that how you knew about, down there," Mai asked as she gestured to the area between her legs.

Zuko flushed bright red at the memory.

"Yeah," he replied. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Mai decided to reply without using words. She pulled the red sheet off, exposing both of their bodies fully. Sliding downwards in the bed, she took Zuko's member into her mouth and slowly swirled her tongue around. The prince arched upward and yelped in surprise. Mai gave him a sly look and continued her ministrations.

"Where did you learn that?" he gasped after several blissful minutes.

"I didn't" she replied after giving one final lick. "You liked me touching you there, so I just took it a bit further."

"I'm glad you did," the prince stated, finally letting go off the sheet that had been clenched in his fists.

"So, tell me more about these 'positions'," Mai suggested. "I'd like to hear."

Zuko dragged Mai up on top of him and whispered, "There's this one."

He positioned Mai properly and sheathed himself inside her. The knife thrower sat up, changing the angle of Zuko's member and almost shrieked with delight. After a few gentle pushes upward, the prince lifted Mai off and placed her back down on the bed. Her lips pushed outward like a petulant child.

"You're pouting," Zuko laughed.

"No, I am not pouting," Mai asserted.

"What do you want?" he asked slyly.

"You," Mai replied in her deepest, roughest, sexiest voice.

"Well, okay, then," he grinned and flipped her over on her stomach. "There's this one."

Zuko pulled Mai up to her knees, nudging her legs apart a bit with one of his own. When he entered her from behind, Mai mewled and squirmed with pleasure, pushing herself back toward the pleasure's source. Zuko was determined to show her more and pulled out long before either reached completion.

"Are you trying to torture me?" the knife thrower snarled playfully as she turned over. "And are you sure that you didn't take notes when your uncle gave those talks? "

Her eyes sparkled and Zuko delighted in the sight. Mai was gorgeous and she was his, all his, more than willing, eager even to give herself to him. He still couldn't believe it sometimes.

"Well?" Mai prodded. "Are you and did you?"

"Maybe a little bit," the prince replied.

"Which question are you answering?"

"Both," he said with a smirk.

He got into a kneeling position in the middle of the bed and beckoned Mai over.

"Like this," he instructed and had her kneel herself, one leg on each side of him.

His erection stood between them and Zuko looked down at it and then back up at Mai. She shifted forward, lifting herself up and then sliding down on to his member. Pleasure suffused her body.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she asked jokingly, but Zuko could hear the little bit of doubt and worry in her voice.

"No, Mai, no; I just feel really good right now and happy and comfortable with you. I want to make you feel good too. I'll do anything."

She pressed her head into his chest and Zuko wrapped strong arms around her, peppering her head with little kisses.

"I like this," Mai whispered, her warm breath ghosting across Zuko's hot skin.

Wriggling closer she raised her head and pressed her chest against his and he held her even tighter. They kissed slowly and languorously, tongues intertwining, then moving apart to explore on their own. Heat began to build, both from Zuko's body and from their passion. Mai finally broke the kiss. Her forehead shone with sweat and her eyes were glazed looking.

"Okay?" Zuko asked.

"Mmm, yes," Mai replied slowly.

"Good," he stated and began to touch her breasts, stroking and teasing them gently.

Zuko put his head down and took a nipple into his mouth. He moved from one breast to the other and back again all with agonizing slowness. When he lifted his head, Mai claimed his mouth once again, driving her tongue fervently into the warm wetness. Zuko began to move inside her, thrusting upward easily, trying desperately to control the desire to slam into her punishingly.

He reached down between them and brushed against her sensitive bud. Mai gasped into his mouth and then continued her passionate kiss. Powerful sensations tore through her body and it quivered like an instrument too tightly strung, but Zuko still remained calm.

"Please," Mai cried. "More! Faster!"

Zuko gave in and increased his pace and Mai helped, moving up and down almost frantically. She came first, shouting Zuko's name as she bit hard into shoulder. He followed a few minutes later saying _her _name over and over like a mantra. Spent, Zuko sagged a bit, and Mai stroked his back and behind soothingly.

He eased her backwards onto the mattress and dropped down beside her.

"I've never felt that good before," he declared.

Nodding her agreement, Mai snuggled up close to him and reached for the sheet, covering them both.

"There's no point in you going home now," she said, giving his scarred ear a kiss.

"I don't think I can move anyway," Zuko joked.

"I can't wait to see what our third time is like," Mai quipped.

"Maybe tomorrow," Zuko suggested hopefully.

"I think that I'm available," Mai replied and closed her eyes.

* * *

_To be continued in...'I don't know the title yet'._

_A/N: This little project will have four parts in total. You'll see. xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Third Time was Bittersweet**

The thoroughly spent couple slept soundly until morning when the sun's rays poked through the shuttered windows and spread across the bed on to the two unmoving bodies. As if the light of the sun had triggered some sort of internal wake up system, Zuko jumped up nimbly and turned to look at Mai. She stretched like a cat, gold eyes still closed against the annoying daylight.

"Where are you going?" she rasped.

"I'm just going to clean up a bit and get dressed," Zuko replied.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down for a more intimate kiss.

"That's better," she drawled. "You can go now."

Zuko laughed and entered Mai's well equipped bathroom. He washed and dressed, running a hand through tangled dark hair. His reflection looked the same but he felt different, happier and more content than he had been in what seemed like forever.

Mai took her time getting out of bed. She had always found waking up difficult and so did it in stages. More stretching, yawning and burying her face in silk covered pillows followed. Zuko was sitting on the sofa by the time she gracefully climbed off the mattress and went into the bathroom to follow her own morning rituals.

"Want some tea?" she asked as she sat down beside Zuko a surprisingly few minutes later.

"Yeah, sounds good," he replied.

She was all covered up again, knives in place, with her glorious hair pinned and twisted into its usual style. Somehow, knowing every contour, every curve and dip, every last patch of pale softness that lay beneath the layers of cloth made Zuko's breath hitch even more than it did when she was naked before him.

Mai looked at him quizzically and left for the kitchen to make a pot of tea. When she returned with the tray and tea service, Zuko was slouched on the sofa, legs stretched out, his chin resting on his hands. He looked pensive. Not wanting to disturb his thoughts, Mai sat down on the other end of the sofa and poured the tea. As she was about to offer him a cup, a servant crossed the threshold of the room and bowed to Zuko. The prince was wanted at the war meeting. In fact, his father, Fire Lord Ozai, would not begin without him.

A small smile played at Mai's lips. When he turned to Mai with his _own_ smile, quick to share his happiness and relief with her, her heart fluttered against its cage of bone.

"Go," she said with her eyes and he left.

* * *

Mai puttered about her room for most of the day, reading, tossing some blades about and thinking about her lover. When she stretched out on the couch with her book, she replayed their lovemaking from the night before in her mind. It was infinitely more captivating than the plot of the play she was currently reading and she was partially aroused by the time she decided to meet Zuko at the palace.

She walked across the street to the ornate yet still lovely building, her pace quickening the closer she got. It was already evening and the sun was beginning its descent. At the gate, the guards let her in immediately; she was a familiar sight and a frequent visitor after all. Once past the gates, she headed for the main doors, large and gold colored, set in the centre of the structure and also surrounded by guards. The palace was aglow with little dots of orange light and their reflections danced along the intricate stone pathway.

The guards nodded at Mai and opened the doors for her. She ambled down this hallway and that until she arrived at the throne room where all important war meetings were held. Leaning casually against one of the many gigantic pillars that graced the long hallway, she waited for the meeting to end and Zuko to emerge. She wasn't directly in front of the room, but down the corridor a bit where no one could see her.

When Zuko finally did walk by, he looked determined and a little bit lost all at the same time. Mai stood up straight and walked along with him. She asked him how the meeting went. Everyone had welcomed Zuko and Ozai had saved his son a seat. He was at his father's right hand. Mai was thrilled. Zuko had wanted this kind of acceptance from the moment they stepped foot on Fire Nation shores. She put her hand on his armor covered shoulder and smiled.

It wasn't right, though. He wasn't happy. Something had happened. When they reached the end of the hallway, Zuko stopped in front of Ozai's portrait. He stared at it and Mai stared at him. She felt powerless and a sort of profound sadness. She wanted to know exactly what was going on, but Zuko chose to be cryptic rather than forthright.

"I wasn't me," he said and continued to stare at the painting that depicted a powerful and fierce looking Ozai.

Mai said nothing but eventually reached for his hand. He held it tightly and the pressure hurt. She wasn't sure what to say so supported him with touch instead. Pulling her hand away from his she reached up and cupped his cheek. His expression was almost tortured now and he trembled a bit.

Suddenly, he pulled her down a hallway to their right, the end of which held a room with heavy red curtains instead of a door.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly as he dragged her along.

"In here," he said roughly and gave her a gentle shove that sent her through the thick fabric and into a dark and empty chamber.

Before she had time to say another word, Zuko's lips were on her. He kissed her deeply while inching her back against the wall, his hands roving over every bit of her body they could reach. When she was pressed flat against some gloomy tapestry, recognition hit her. This was one of their childhood hiding places from Azula. No one ever entered this room. It was forgotten for some unknown reason.

"I remember," she gasped as Zuko began to pull frantically on her pants and underwear. "We used to hide here."

"Yes," Zuko replied breathlessly as he finally reached bare skin.

The prince ran his always warm hands over her behind and down her thighs. Mai was completely aroused now and wanted nothing more than for Zuko to be inside her. She didn't care about foreplay this time and it was apparent that Zuko didn't either.

He pressed his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, trying desperately to imprint her smell on his memory. The scent of vanilla and orange blossom shampoo came from her hair and the perfume she wore was delicate, smelling faintly of fire lilies. Mai put a finger under his chin and lifted gently. She looked into his eyes and his expression scared her.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" she asked. "You're acting like we'll never get to make love again."

"N, nothing," he stammered. "I just, I just want you so badly."

Sighing, Mai let it go. Her lover's emotions were sometimes impossible for her to navigate, like the swirling surface of a tumultuous sea. When he was ready, he would let her in.

Satisfied that she was finished talking, Zuko moved downward, pressing hard kisses along her inner thighs, running a hand sensuously along the blades strapped there, and then moving between her legs, inhaling again. He was agonizingly hard and reached between his own legs to touch himself. He pulled and twisted, working his pants down just low enough to free his aching member.

He still wore his armor and his hair was still pulled back into that stiff topknot he wore to formal meetings. Mai yearned to free it but just as she reached up with her hand, Zuko grabbed her left leg and moved it upward, holding it in place and exposing her further. Without hesitation, he pushed into her. Mai cried out and then bit her lip.

"Oh, Agni, Mai, did I hurt you?" Zuko asked, a horrified look on his handsome features.

"No," she whispered. "I'm just a bit sore from last night."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he replied and covered her face with kisses.

"It's okay," she replied and thrust forward, letting him know it was alright to continue.

He resumed his actions, pushing steadily and Mai pushed back. Zuko looked searchingly into Mai's almond shaped eyes as he moved, and then over every part of her lovely face. He let go of her leg and she instinctively wrapped it around his waist. With his free hand, he traced over Mai's features, across her forehead, down her perfect nose, around her eyes, along her high cheekbones and over her soft lips. It was more intimate somehow than the actual intercourse and Mai felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

They climaxed at the same time, both uttering soft cries and then slumping into each other. Zuko kissed her neck and then her lips while running those warm hands down her legs again. They were a bit shaky now, but the gentle strokes eased the tremors. When she was steady on her feet again, they both dressed.

"I guess I should go home now," Mai stated.

"I'll walk you," Zuko replied.

They didn't say anything until they were well beyond the palace gates.

"You need to be safe tomorrow," the prince stated.

"I know; we'll all be underground. You'll be there too, right?"

"I, I'm not sure, probably," he replied.

"What aren't you telling me, Zuko?" Mai asked.

Her normally calm voice quivered just a bit.

"I'm tired Mai. We'll talk about it later."

It wasn't the truth but not quite a lie either. It was the best he could do.

"Okay; I won't push."

At the top of the white stone steps, Zuko embraced Mai. They kissed, tongues meeting briefly. When she shut the door, Zuko let out a loud shuddering sigh. As he walked back to the palace, the prince looked back at Mai's house, trying to catch a glimpse of her, closing the shutters perhaps or lighting a lamp. He saw nothing, however, and swallowed the little disappointment down like a bitter draught of medicine

When he brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, he could smell Mai on his fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Fourth Time: Reunion**

Despite her anger and despite her sorrow at Zuko's departure, Mai's body constantly ached for him. Their meeting at The Boiling Rock Prison was tortuous. She wanted so badly to touch Zuko, to kiss him and even more, but there wasn't time. And besides, part of her wanted to punish him for his pathetic letter and his lack of faith in her.

That was the way she saw things at the time, anyway. Zuko didn't think she would understand why he needed to leave, so he snuck away like a coward, leaving her alone and devastated. He was right; she didn't understand, at least not then. But she still would have supported him and helped him all she could.

As it turned out, it was Zuko's heightened sense of honor and his need to protect her from the taint of his disgrace that was his only motivation for the letter. In the end, he was thinking of her best interests; in his own awkward and fumbling way.

The letter could have been better, though.

She knew that she loved Zuko. She had known that for years. But when Zuko's life was in danger she felt that love more keenly than she ever had before. Her feelings were clear and distinct and she could see them all separately in her mind's eye. Saving the jerk was never a debate. She just did what was needed and waited for the consequences. Zuko was free and safe and she could die contentedly knowing that. Of course, she didn't_ want_ to die.

She wanted to touch Zuko again, kiss him, make love, and stay with him always, no more separations ever. As she sat in her jail cell, surprised she could still draw breath, that's what kept her going.

* * *

Zuko avoided washing for as long as he reasonably could. Mai's scent faded as the hours and days passed, but if he tilted his head just right, he could catch a whiff of vanilla or the slightest hint of fire lilies. When _Toph _complained that he was getting ripe, Zuko gave in and scrubbed everywhere, washing Mai away. It was all he had left of her and the loss hurt, a lot.

Stuck in that cell with her at The Boiling Rock, the first thing Zuko did was sniff the air and smile. His fingers twitched. He wanted to comfort her, assuage her anger, put an arm around her shoulders and pull her in for a kiss. He thought about the beauty that was beneath her clothing and felt a stirring in his groin. He put his hands in his lap.

Zuko wished he could explain himself better, but words were not always his strong suit. The letter she held with disdain was proof enough of that. He struggled to convince Mai but it seemed she wouldn't budge. When he locked her in the cell, intent on his mission no matter the painful consequences, it was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Mai's eyes were so full of pain and he wondered if she could ever forgive him; if he lived that was.

Then she saved him. Somehow she freed herself and got out to where the gondola was just in time. She was incredible and she did it for him, brazenly defying Azula, pinning guards down with skill and ease. Their eyes met once and Zuko still saw pain in them, pain and anger and a sort of resignation. He realized then that no matter what happened, Mai really did love him.

Despite his worry over the following days, worry that Zuko kept tightly hidden away, when he thought of Mai a sort of euphoria surged through him.

'Mai loves me,' he sometimes repeated quietly to himself. 'I just hope she doesn't kill me when we finally do meet again. Humph, I should be so lucky.'

* * *

Iroh knew that something more than the upcoming battle was bothering Zuko. With apologies and hugs out of the way, the pair sat down for a quick talk.

"You're worried, Zuko." Iroh said, stating the obvious.

"The future of the world is at stake, so yeah, I'm worried," Zuko replied.

"That's not what I mean, nephew. Something of a more personal nature has you upset."

"How can you tell?" the young warrior asked.

"I have my ways," Iroh replied mysteriously with a twinkle in his warm gold eyes.

'Why can't he ever give a straightforward answer?' Zuko asked himself and then felt immediately guilt ridden for complaining about the man he'd been desperate to see for weeks.

"Um, okay," the prince said aloud. "I guess you're right."

"What is it you're worried about? Or is it a person?"

A faint blush tinted Zuko's cheeks and Iroh grinned the biggest grin that Zuko had ever seen.

"Ah, it's a girl. And I bet I know who. I heard a few things when I was in prison, you know."

"You know about Mai?" Zuko asked with surprise.

"I knew that you were seeing her, yes."

"Oh, I wonder if I'll ever see her again," the young firebender stated sadly.

Zuko related all the pertinent points to Iroh; his decision after the war meeting, his letter to Mai, their meeting at the Boiling Rock and her heroic actions. The former general and now leader of the Order of the White Lotus listened intently, putting a comforting arm on his nephew's shoulder.

"What if she doesn't forgive me, Uncle? I've never seen Mai angry like that. And what if Azula…." he paused for a second. Putting words to his worst fear was like making its possibility somehow more real. "What if Azula hurt her?"

"First, I would say that she's already forgiven you, Zuko. She risked everything to save your life. That is a girl in love. As for Azula, I know that she can be cruel, but I don't think she'll do physical harm to Mai. I expect your girlfriend is sitting in a prison cell along with Ty Lee, however."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands and moaned.

"I've tried not to think about Mai too much, Uncle. If I start, I can't stop and then I'm no good to anyone. We need to win. If we don't, I really never _will _see Mai again."

"I have faith that everything will turn out the way it should, nephew."

"I hope so, Uncle," Zuko said softly and lifted his head to look at Iroh.

"Now, I'm curious about something."

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Did you ever use any of the advice I gave you, in regards to women, that is?"

The Avatar's firebending instructor was flabbergasted. A bright red blush spread across his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while pinching the bridge of his nose with the other.

"You answered my question," Iroh laughed. "My nephew is no longer um, inexperienced, should I say."

"Uncle," Zuko hissed, turning even redder. "Please…"

"Just one more question."

By this time, the young firebender's face was buried in his arms and the flush was widespread.

"What?" Zuko asked.

His voice was muffled and barely audible.

"How was it? Was Mai pleased?"

Another groan sounded from the young man. After a few moments he answered.

"It was amazing, beautiful….Mai's so beautiful, and yeah, she was pleased."

"That's my boy," Iroh exclaimed and clapped him on the back.

Once Zuko's blush calmed down, they left the tent and spoke with the others. Zuko pushed thoughts of Mai from his mind. He needed his full concentration so that he could hold her again.

* * *

Mai stood against the wall for a full minute watching Zuko struggle with his robe. The sight of him alive and healthy, despite the wound he received from Azula, was the most wonderful thing she had ever witnessed. She savored it as she would savor their reunion. But Mai being Mai, she didn't run into his arms and gush. She made him wait.

When Zuko heard her voice, gritty and sensual, he turned to face the entrance to the grand chamber. Mai had heard the expression, 'his face lit up' before, but never expected to actually see it. Zuko's smile, wide and bright and so genuine, really did light up his entire face. He wanted to embrace her, held his arms open for her to enter. But she denied him the pleasure momentarily. His leaving still stung a bit and she would make sure he knew it.

Zuko was so submissive to her ministrations, lifting his arms for her and standing still when she needed him to as she helped with his robe. She was careful of his injury, not sure how bad it really was. Both of them enjoyed the light teasing touches and wanted more.

They finally kissed after Mai's confession of 'like' and she warned Zuko never to leave her again. Then they embraced. It felt so good, like being where they each knew they belonged.

"I suppose there's no time for anything else," Mai pouted as she snuggled even further into Zuko's chest.

"Sorry, Mai; the coronation is soon. Will you watch?" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"No, I'm going to miss one of the most important moments of my boyfriend's life. Idiot!"

She pulled back and looked into Zuko's eyes. She was almost certain that he had believed her for a second despite the sarcasm in her voice.

"So you're coming?" he asked hesitantly.

"_Yes_, I'm coming," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Good," he smiled in response. "You'll have to meet my new friends too."

"I can hardly wait," Mai sighed. "I'm pretty sure that I threw knives at all of them."

"Yeah, and I chased them all over the world and betrayed them. If they can accept me, they can accept you. Besides, you're my girlfriend and…." He stopped suddenly.

Mai wanted to know what he was going to say but didn't prod.

"How about some help with the Fire Lord getup," Mai suggested. "And you'll need me to do your hair properly."

Zuko nodded. "I'd like some help."

* * *

They hardly had a moment alone for the rest of the day, what with the coronation itself, the endless talking afterwards along with the awkward meetings and then a dinner that seemed to go on for an eternity. Mai didn't bother to hide her yawns as she sat beside Zuko and nibbled away at her food. There were other things she would rather be nibbling on.

She gave Zuko a hard kick under the table. That got his attention.

"I know you're bored," he said as he leaned in close to her. "It will be over soon."

"You said the same thing two hours ago. I might just have to go home."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'll end it. I promise."

Mai smirked and waited to see what Zuko would do.

The newly crowned Fire Lord stood up in front of his friends and other guests and made his excuses.

"I'm very sorry everyone, but I'm going to retire for the night. I guess the excitement of the day's been too much. Please stay as long as you like and enjoy."

He glanced at Mai and she gave him an approving look.

"Oh, man, you are so not 'retiring for the night'," Toph observed from her seat nearby.

"I think I might like that girl," Mai stated as she got up and left with Zuko, making sure to say goodnight to those closest to her.

"I might like you too," Toph called.

"Though her acute sense of hearing could get annoying," Mai continued as she and Zuko left the large banquet hall.

Once through the doorway and out of the view of the guards posted outside, the couple began to run.

"This way," Zuko said and grabbed Mai's hand.

He pulled her up a set of rarely used stairs and suddenly they were in the residential wing. Zuko went to his old room automatically. There hadn't been time to move into the Fire Lord's more elaborate and much larger quarters. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

"Finally," Mai said as she shut the door and it made a satisfying clicking noise.

"Hey," Zuko said and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hey," she replied.

They just looked at each other for a full minute. Then Mai reached for the sash around his waist and tugged. She undressed him slowly and as carefully as she had _dressed_ him earlier in the day. When he stood in only his underwear and his bandages, and his hair was loose again, Mai reached out and touched the area just below his chest.

"How bad does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not enough to stop me from, you know," Zuko answered.

"But it does hurt?"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded.

"Did you almost die?" she continued.

The Fire Lord nodded again and Mai's eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. Zuko began to pull at her robes, eager now to get started.

"I can do it faster," she said, playfully slapping his hand away.

Within a minute or two she was naked except for a few small knives strapped to her upper thigh and one strapped to her upper left arm. She moved to take them off, but Zuko stopped her.

"Leave them on," he rasped breathily. "You look so, so sexy."

Mai giggled. She couldn't help it. Some words just sounded funny coming from Zuko's lips. He silenced her with a fiery kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside her warm mouth. She responded immediately her own tongue twirling sinuously as it moved with his as if in a graceful dance.

"I missed you," Zuko said quietly when they pulled apart. He buried his face in her beautiful ebony hair and breathed in softly and slowly. "You smell so good."

"That's what a non prison bath will do for you." Mai quipped.

Zuko lifted his head. His face was stricken looking.

"Did anyone hurt you?" he asked in a hard cold voice.

"No, no and don't look so guilty. I helped you because I wanted to."

"Mai, I wanted to go back but I…"

"Stop!" Mai demanded urgently and placed one delicate finger on his lips. "We can talk tomorrow."

She pushed him gently, moving him in the general direction of the huge bed. Zuko didn't fight it, allowing her to maneuver him until he lay flat on his back.

"I forgot these," Mai said as she gestured toward his underwear.

Pulling a knife from the strap on her arm, Mai neatly sliced the offending garment and threw it over the side of the bed.

"Better," she purred and then straddled him.

He was hard and she was practically dripping wetness; he slid inside with ease and watched as Mai moved on him. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she made sensuous, gyrating motions and began to touch her breasts. He reached upwards but she shook her head.

"You'll get your turn," she teased.

Zuko growled his displeasure but kept his hands at his sides. Mai leaned forward, pressing her body close to Zuko's. She began to kiss him with movements that matched those of her body.

"Mai, Mai," he cried. "I can't hold off much longer."

She sat back up and rocked more vigorously, her lovely skin shiny with a light sheen of sweat. Placing her hands on his chest, she lifted herself up and then dropped back down, hard, the impact driving Zuko further into her. Zuko felt Mai contract around him and finally let go.

They were both shaking. Mai lay down against him again and Zuko held her tight, pressing kisses against the top of her head.

"I love you Mai. I think that I've loved you forever," he whispered shyly.

Mai didn't reply right away and Zuko wondered if maybe she had fallen asleep.

"That's good to hear," she finally drawled.

"Do, do you love me?" Zuko asked, even though he knew the answer.

The vulnerability in his voice made Mai's heart wrench.

"Let me show you," she replied.

* * *

It was hours before they finally stopped. Zuko covered them both and then moved his body tight against Mai's. He touched as much of her as he possibly could, letting his natural warmth soak in through her skin and enjoying the feel of her. She responded by pushing back into him and Zuko felt arousal start to stir again.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm tired," she replied.

"Too bad," Zuko stated and thrust his hips against her bottom.

"Damn you," Mai said jokingly and turned over to face him.

Zuko ghosted his fingers along her right breast and her breath grew ragged.

"I'll never get enough," he stated boldly and Mai blushed.

"Let's see just how much you can take," she responded, issuing a challenge.

"Oh, I like reunion sex," Zuko said.

"Just make sure this is the only reunion sex we ever have," Mai reminded him.

Zuko moved Mai onto her back and kissed along her throat.

"Yes, my lady," he agreed softly and then placed his lips on her mouth, swallowing any reply she may have uttered.

* * *

A/N: I thought since Mai and Zuko were separated, I should have separate sections for each of them before they met again. And I couldn't resist Iroh questioning poor Zuko and being all proud.


End file.
